New Jersey
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Garden State; Jersey | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Atlantic City; Camp Crystal Lake; Hackensack; Higgins Haven; Jersey City; Newark; Pinehurst Youth Development Center; Tromaville | 1st = }} New Jersey is a U.S. coastal state located on the middle-eastern seaboard. It is bordered by Pennsylvania, Delaware and New York. New Jersey has proven to be a pivotal locale relating either directly or indirectly to several horror movie franchises. New Jersey is the principal setting of the Friday the 13th film series. Although none of the films ever identify New Jersey by name, there are several key indicators for its geographical placement. Several vehicles featured in the first two films bear New Jersey license plates. The central setting for Camp Crystal Lake was shot at Camp Nobebosco in Blairstown, New Jersey in the first film. The surname, "Voorhees", is taken from the town of Voorhees, New Jersey. The fictional city of Tromaville is also located in New Jersey. Tromaville is the primary setting for many b-rated films produced by Troma Entertainment, not the least of which include the Toxic Avenger franchise. Troma's Class of Nuke 'Em High also takes place in New Jersey. New Jersey has even had some influence on the Halloween film franchise. The setting of Haddonfield, Illinois was named after Haddonfield, New Jersey. The name was chosen in honor of screenwriter Debra Hill who was born in Haddonfield, New Jersey. Points of Interest * Atlantic City * Wessex County * Cunningham County Also attributed to the state of Connecticut :* Higgins Haven :* Joey B's Diner :* Camp Crystal Lake :* Jarvis residence :* Pinehurst Youth Development Center :* Voorhees residence Films that take place in * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Class of Nuke 'Em High * Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown * Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid * Freddy vs. Jason * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th (2009) * Friday the 13th Part II * Friday the 13th Part III * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning (presumably) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (partially) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Stan Helsing * The Toxic Avenger * The Toxic Avenger Part II * The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie * The Toxic Avenger Part IV: Citizen Toxie Characters from * Chucky * Crazy Ralph * David Christy * Diana Kimble * Ethel Hubbard * Doug Shapiro * Jack Marand * Jason Voorhees * Jessica Kimble * Junior Hubbard * Louise Christy * Marcie Cunningham * Matthew Letter * Ned Rubinstein * Steve Christy * Stephanie Kimble * Tiffany * Victor J. Faden People who were born in * Adam Goldworm * Aaron Yoo * Al Septien * Anthony Santa Croce * Armin Shimerman * Bud Abbott * Charles Addams * Daniel Hugh Kelly * Danny Pintauro * David Henesy * Debra Hill * Diamond Dallas Page * Elimu Nelson * Emma Bell * Eric Shapiro * Ernest R. Dickerson * F. Paul Wilson * Frank Langella * Glenn Taranto * Ian Ziering * Ivan Sergei * Jerry Levine * Joan Bennett * Joe Dante * Joe Pantoliano * Joel Silver * John Severin * Jon Davison * Jonathan Gorman * Keith Birkfeld * Leo Rossi * Lou Costello * Mary McCormack * Michael Cristofer * Michael J. Pollard * Michael Stroka * Michael V. Gazzo * Mira Sorvino * Miran Kim * Monica Keena * Priscilla Barnes * Richard Burgi * Richard Fire * Richard Matheson * Robert Rodan * Steve Niles * Steven S. DeKnight * Tara Reid * Taye Diggs * Tracey Walter * Vera Farmiga People who died in (Truthfully, doesn't everybody "die" at least a little bit in New Jersey?) * Ezra Stone * Roland Winters * Wyllis Cooper External Links * New Jersey at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New Jersey